


You're My Hero

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fame, Romance, Stardom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: Ruby ends up meeting the idol of her dreams, but is it really everything she hoped for?





	1. Two Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back into writing on here. This is an idea that I've had for months but never had the time to actually get to writing. It was originally gonna be a Weiss/Pyrrha fic, but with my inclusion of the Scarlet Avenger in most of my _RWBY_ fics directly involving Ruby, I couldn't miss the opportunity.

The Scarlet Avenger. She was mostly known as the mild-mannered teenage girl known as Rosa Carnelian. But when she realized that she had multiple Semblances, she adopted the superhero persona. A girl with flowing red hair wearing a black mask and red outfit. Someone who could stop any threat, manmade or Grimm.

Honestly, I've been interested in her for as long as I can remember. She was practically my idol growing up. I always collected all the comics about her. Yes, even the ones by the bad writers. I didn't really care that much. If anything, it made me more excited when I could see the times when she was portrayed in the way she should be. My whole life revolved around it. I had the backpacks, lunchboxes, posters, and even bedsheets. You could call it an obsession, but honestly, I really couldn't care. All I knew is I loved her. I even kind of had a crush on her. You could say that many lonely nights were spent thinking about her.

And one thing that made me absolutely ecstatic was seeing her on TV every Saturday. She finally got a TV series and I watched it religiously. I never missed it whenever it came on and always looked out for reruns. Nothing made me happier than seeing her on live TV. By the time it started airing, I was old enough to know that it wasn't really the Scarlet Avenger and just some actress playing her, but the actress was still gorgeous and a perfect fit for the role. I even remembered her name to this day. Pyrrha Nikos. One of the biggest names known to up-and-coming huntsmen. I had known about her when I started training and she was one person I aspired to be like. Seeing her portray my favorite superhero only made me like her that much more. Though, I doubt I'd ever get to meet her.

I think the reason I latched onto the Scarlet Avenger was the fact that my mom passed away when I was so young. Yang always told me stories about her when she was alive. And Dad talked a lot about her. She was an excellent huntress and I wanted to be like her. I even had the hood because she wore one. However, it was red because of the Scarlet Avenger. It was one thing that connected me to my mom, and it personalized it with another idol of mine. I know that it life isn't really a fairytale and there isn't a way to bring her back as much as I want to, but that doesn't mean I can't make the world better. One of the many reasons I wanted to be a huntress. Making the world a better place with what I do.

And my hero was one of the things that helped me focus on that dream. In every story, even when she suffered a crushing defeat against a bad guy, she'd never give up. Not by a longshot. She overcame every obstacle that she could. And it made things better knowing that she wasn't infallible. It made it okay to fail sometimes. If I had never learned that, I'd be down in the dumps a lot more often.

I guess you could say that there's a lot I look up to her for. And yeah, maybe I still have that little crush on her, too. I mean, can you blame me? She's, like, **super** hot. At one point I convinced my dad to have a letter sent to Pyrrha just so she could see how much I appreciated her doing what she did both as a huntress and as the character she played. It would be the closest I could get to truly talking to the Scarlet Avenger herself, so I took whatever chance I could get. It made me so excited to send that letter. I mean, I wasn't really expecting to get anything back since she probably gets fan mail like this all the time, but I definitely wanted her to know what she meant to me. If there was some chance of her even looking at that letter, then I'd be happy.

 

* * *

 

My life has rarely been my own. I can't think of many times where I've truly had the choice to go where I wanted with my life. But one thing has always been true: I wanted to be a huntress. From a very young age, I trained diligently to make sure I was at my peak performance. This did not go unnoticed by many recruiters from huntsman academies. They recognized my skill early even without the use of my Semblance and wanted to enroll me at their schools.

However, that's when my problems started. It isn't like I was ever abused by trainers or pushed too hard by stage parents, but I haven’t been able to make friends like I wanted. Most of my time was spent training, pushing me to fame across Remnant. I was well-known. Like. Loved even. Adored by millions of people everywhere, young and old, for my abilities. (Some for… other reasons, much to my chagrin.) But the problem is, when you're put on a pedestal, you don't get the luxury of people treating you as an equal.

I had difficulty making friends when I was in school. Everyone saw me as "Pyrrha Nikos the Superstar." No one would give me the time of day. Those who loved me thought that they could never be good enough to be my friend. And then, there are those who hated me simply because I was so popular. If they even got the chance to know me, they'd know I'm just like them. I do have feelings. I'm not some impossibly attainable object. I'm just… me. But the worst of the people I've seen were the parasites. Those who only wanted to get to know me simply because of how popular I was. Trying to use me to get to higher purposes and then leaving me be once they got what they wanted. Even relationships went that way. Many people just wanted a chance to be with the superstar and once they got that, they'd just leave to brag about it. Many boys and even some girls were guilty of this. I almost started believing that anyone who wanted that from me was almost certainly doing it for some sort of reputation credit.

It got worse as soon as my mother signed me up for a publicist to help me present my image to the good people of Remnant. That almost assured that I wouldn't get anyone who wanted me for me. People would see me as even more unattainable. And that's the last thing I needed. I tried to convince her to let me train out of the limelight and just let me focus on being a huntress, but she regretfully told me that being in the public eye like this only meant that there would be more scrutiny. So, it was a necessary evil. It seemed like she didn't feel any better about it than I did, knowing how much it pained me to be seen as some kind of goddess.

Though, I had to say that the perks of inspiring people helped to mitigate the downsides of my fame. I was told by many that I had inspired them to work hard to be just as great a huntress as I was. While few believed that they would ever get that far, the still tried their best. I always reassured them that they could go further. And this feeling rose more when the script landed on the coffee table when I was fixing my weapons. I was fifteen when I first read that _Scarlet Avenger_ script. I was hesitant at first because it would be more publicity, but then I started reading a few of her comics. I figured if I could inspire people this way, then what have I got to lose?

While the photoshoots and red-carpet premiers weren't really up my alley, and the shooting process of the show tended to be rigorous and draining, nothing really compared to how the fans reacted. Scarlet Avenger had quite the following and it seemed like many people liked the fact that I was portraying her. When I was sixteen and the show was drawing to a close, one letter I got stood out from the rest.

_Dear Pyrrha Nikos,_

_My name is Ruby Rose and I am a super-duper huge fan. Both of you and the Scarlet Avenger. They couldn't have picked a better person to play the role. I've been inspired by her ever since I was little, and you have inspired me to keep being a huntress. I hope to be as good as you someday. You being the Avenger is more than I could ask for. I just want you to know that you helped make my life a little bit brighter and that's all I could ever ask for._

_Thanks for being amazing!_

My mother was asking me why I was crying the whole way home after we left the set. But I could honestly say only one thing.

"I'm just glad to be making a difference."


	2. Dream Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It follows the same structure as the first chapter. Ruby's perspective and then Pyrrha's. It also ends just after Ozpin's speech during orientation.

After Ozpin left the stage, I couldn't help but think that something was troubling him, but I couldn't possibly know. Honestly, I was still psyched to be here. Granted, the fact that I got exploded earlier soured things a bit. Anyway, I decided to look around and try to find some friendlier faces.

Then, I saw something I couldn't believe. As soon as my eyes fell upon the sight, I screamed so loud that I even hurt my own ears. And I could tell that I annoyed Weiss as well, but I really didn't care at this point.

"Ruby," Yang said, "what's gotten into you?"

I pulled her over to see what I saw. "Do you know who that is?!" I whispered.

Indeed. It couldn't be anyone else. The long, flowing red hair, bright green eyes, and armor that was instantly recognizable.

"That's Pyrrha Nikos! She's the huntress trainee who played the Scarlet Avenger! And now we're going to the same school!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"So that's her. I gotta say, she's even prettier in person."

"I know... oh my gosh. I think I might faint."

I honestly could tell that Yang had a sly look on her face when she said these words, "Let's go talk to her."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No, no, no. I couldn't. I'd just embarrass myself. What if I say something weird? Who knows what could happen?"

As I continued rambling about any possible excuse not to put myself in that situation, Yang pointed my attention to something I didn't even realize. "She's coming over here."

My eyes widened in an instant as I saw the girl coming in our direction. "Hide me!" I screamed, trying to duck behind Yang.

She didn't let me have that luxury. "Come on, little sis. You've gotta make some friend."

"But not international superstars!"

"Oh, just follow my lead. I'll be your wingwoman on this."

I tried to protest as she dragged me along, but it was no use. She closed the gap between us an Pyrrha and grabbed her attention. "Hey, you!" she shouted. "You're Pyrrha Nikos, right? My sister Ruby would love to meet you. She's a **huge** fan."

She pushed me closer to the girl and I was blushing like crazy. The fact that she was looking right at me was intimidating. "Uh..." she said, "hello. It's nice to meet you."

"Uh..." I replied, struggling to say something. "Yeah. It's... nice to meet you... too... you know... I'm just kinda... very excited to be here and I really like your work and I loved the show and really want to get to know you and I think you're really pretty and - I mean, not in a weird way. I mean, you are beautiful, but most people would agree. I'm not saying I wouldn't. I agree. But you are a strong person and I think highly of you as like one of the greatest, most beautiful, and talented people I know and - I'm gonna go now." I feel like I've rambled long enough. "Nice to meet you! Let's go Yang!"

I dragged the two of us away to get out of that awkward situation. "Hold me!" I yelled. My face ended up in Yang's chest again. Muffled against her, I said, "I told you I'd embarrass myself! You saw how that went!"

She pushed me away and said. "Yeah, you definitely could've done better. But at least you didn't throw up on her out of nervousness."

To distance myself from the shame, I thought it might just be a good idea to distance myself from her for now. I couldn't believe how much of a fool I made of myself. Hopefully, I didn't completely ruin my chance.

* * *

I honestly expected to be recognized more quickly, but it seemed that most people were too occupied with each other. It was fine. I guess I could get to know more people when we ended up getting some interaction. It was rough going all the way from Argus, but I knew that Beacon was where I wanted to be. I just had to make this work.

As I started to move through the crowd, I was suddenly stopped by a blonde girl. "Hey, you!" she shouted. "You're Pyrrha Nikos, right? My sister Ruby would love to meet you. She's a **huge** fan."

She pushed the younger girl wearing black. I assumed that this was Ruby. I didn't expect to be doing something like this so soon, but I had to put on my best face. "Uh... hello," I said. "It's nice to meet you."

I think meeting me might have broken her because she started rambling nervously. It's not the first time I've gotten this reaction. It seemed that most people couldn't really handle talking to me. Unfortunately... If only they'd see past the superstar.

Eventually she just said, "I'm gonna go now." She started pulling her sister's arm. "Nice to meet you! Let's go Yang!"

I wouldn't judge her on first impressions. She was nervous. I can understand that. Maybe, at some point, I can find her again. Considering that we'd be classmates now, I could have some opportunities to let her have a second chance. If she was as big a fan as her sister said, it was the least I could do.

Then, I noticed something. I had heard the name "Ruby" before. It suddenly clicked. It couldn't be. The girl who wrote the letter. Was it really Ruby Rose? Now, I had to know. If anything, I needed to at least find out if she was the same girl. Though, at this point, she's probably mortified enough already. Showing her that I've seen her note might just make her crack.

I decided to wait until tonight. Maybe I'll find her again. And I always kept that letter as a reminder to what I did to inspire people. If she was really the one who wrote it, then I owed her more thanks that she might realize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Even if you hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. For those who have been waiting for me to update some of my other stories, I will certainly do my best to try and get them done. I've just been super busy over the last few months and I've finally gotten some time on my hands to write.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated (even if you hated it). I like getting feedback whenever I can.


End file.
